tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Beastman
Backstory: Kyle Beastman was down on his luck. He got fired from his job, lost his girlfriend, and his father was in the hospital after being hit by a drunk driver. He needed funds quickly, so he signed up at a lab doing experiments under the title of “The Mythical Beast Project”. Kyle was experimented on for what felt like years, fellow test subjects gaining abilities, or dying from all the torture put into them. Kyle begged to stop, but because of the contract, wasn’t able to leave until they saw results, or he died. Finally one day, Kyle gained the ability to fuse with animals (and communicate with them). Realizing that he might not get to see the outside world again by his own will, he decided that he and his new lab friends will escape. So, fusing with an elephant, Kyle burst himself and the other test subjects out of the laboratory. Knowing that the laboratory men might go after him again, he decided to become a superhero, and became the hero Chimera, along with his little intellectual capuchin monkey Sean, assisting him in a quick and powerful fusion. Personality: Quiet, emotionless to make it easier for him to control his body when he fuses, intelligent so he knows which part of the animal to use, sarcastic towards Miracle when she’s being ridiculous, somewhat anti-social as he worries the scientists will come back and take him away, very mature, cool and calm. While he is emotionless, he loves his girlfriend Miracle a lot, as she’s the one that can make him give a laugh sometimes. His monkey is his closest friend. Fun Facts: #After the death of Miracle’s father, Chimera was the only one that seemed to be able to talk and comfort her. During that time Chimera fell in love with her. Once Miracle became the portal trying to get her dad back, Chimera realized how much he cared for her, so once she came back, he finally confessed his feelings by kissing her. She was okay with that. #Along with his son Mythic, he has another sidekick who is the daughter of two of the experiments. Griffin has eagle wings and lion talons as her abilities and she looks more creature than human. Her parents were experimented on to have half of each side, and they passed it on to her. She’s 13 when she joins the Youthful Union, she sees Mythic as an older brother. #His villain counterpart is named Owlbear, and is a constant fusion of the two animals. He can even focus to change the fusion around so he can fly or attack. In the universe where Hellfire rules, he kills himself briefly after Miracle’s death. #After a fight with Animal Pete, Sean the monkey was brutally injured in the battle, mentally and physically. Miracle was able to save him, but Sean is now hyper-intelligent, and can grow into a silverback gorilla. Chimera and Sean use this to their advantage, becoming a hyper intelligent half human half gorilla. #At one point, Chimera fuses with Hellfire, as there were not any animals where they were at and Sean was out of commission. Hellfire let it slide, but told Chimera to never have it happen again. Miracle found it to be hilarious. Powers: *Fusion: Chimera can fuse himself with animals and become a bipedial half-human/half-animal. Later on in his career as a hero, he can fuse with anything non-human, and can fuse with more than just one animal. Some fusions are more stable than others, for example a hawk and a lion are stable but a monkey and a dog are not. If he is able to focus hard enough, he can control which parts of the animal he can access in his fusion, otherwise will set to an "auto" form, of what the animal considers to be for defense or offense. *Mental Brawl: In order for him to control his body while fused, he has to fight for the control with the one he is fused with. A creature of a lower intellience can easily be overpowered, but a creature of equal or higher intelligence will pose a problem, and could possibly take control of the body. This is all done with mental combat and willpower. This also makes it difficult for Chimera to be brainwashed, mind controlled, or possessed. *Animal knowledge: With his occupation and powers, Chimera knows every little detail about animal biology and behavior, using that to his advantage when fusing with an animal, or in combat as one. *Animal communication: Chimera is able to speak with animals, wether this be casual conversation or for him to fuse with them. Weakness: *Overpower: Chimera's body can be overtaken if the creature he is fused with is able to beat Chimera's willpower. With that, the creature will then take over his body. *Fusion stop: Prevent Chimera from fusing with an animal, all he has to do is touch it. *Animal instincts: Similar to overpowering, have the animal instincts become more powerful than Chimera's will, and he will be powerless against them.